11 Listopada 2019
thumb|left|100px 05:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - 2/116; teleturniej 06:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4179; teleturniej muzyczny 06:35 Nad nami Orzeł Biały 24'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 07:10 Latająca maszyna (Flying Machine, The) 73'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Chiny, Norwegia (2011) 08:35 Klub włóczykijów i tajemnica dziadka Hieronima 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2015) 10:25 Rzeczpospolita Reaktywacja - (N) 59'; film dokumentalny 11:40 Święto Niepodległości 2019 - transmisja uroczystości państwowych - (N) 13:25 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój ojciec; cykl dokumentalny 13:45 Tu jest Polska czyli zwrot w kontynuacji 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2019) 15:00 Bodo - (N) (AD) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2016) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4182; teleturniej muzyczny 18:00 Klan - odc. 3550 - (N); telenowela TVP 18:30 Korona królów - odc 282 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 3/116; teleturniej 19:25 Sport 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:20 Młody Piłsudski - odc. 1 - (N) 43'; serial historyczny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2018) 21:00 Młody Piłsudski Making of; felieton 21:30 Niepodległość - (N) 86'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2018) 23:10 Słowa, które znaczą - koncert z okazji Święta Niepodległości - (N); koncert 00:10 Pilecki 80'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2015) 01:40 Księga miłości (Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, The) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2016) 03:30 Sokoły wolności (SOKOŁY WOLNOŚCI) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, USA (2017) 04:25 Notacje - Jan Nowak - Jeziorański. Tam jest wasza ojczyzna; cykl dokumentalny 04:35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 04:45 Koło fortuny - odc. 240 ed. 4; teleturniej 05:20 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 129 Rodzinna burza, część 1 (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Familienfieber, Teil 1); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 06:15 Familiada - odc. 2339; teleturniej 06:45 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:25 Panorama 11:35 Pogoda 11:40 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid (BUTCH CASSIDY AND THE SUNDANCE KID) - (N) 105'; western kraj prod.USA (1969) 14:00 Familiada - odcinek specjalny; teleturniej 14:30 Koło fortuny - odcinek specjalny 604 ed. 7; teleturniej 15:10 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - odc. 1; widowisko muzyczne 16:15 Lemony Snicket: Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) - (N) 103'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2004) 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Pogoda 18:25 Bieg Niepodległości w Warszawie; felieton 18:30 Gotowi do gotowania. Start! - (45); magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (45); reality show 19:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2131 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 20:10 Koncert dla Niepodległej; koncert 22:10 Bezpieczna przystań (Safe Haven) - (N) 110'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2013) 00:15 Wydarzyło się w Teksasie (Ain't Them Bodies Saints) 92'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2013) 02:00 Wspomnienie lata 83'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2016) 03:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:05 Moja Praca; magazyn 06:35 Wiadomości rolnicze; program rolniczy 07:00 Kustoszka Somosierry 22'; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2018) 07:30 Marsze Niepodległości - (N) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2017) 08:35 Warszawskie adresy Marszałka; reportaż 08:45 Romeo i Julia z Łomży; reportaż 09:00 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 2018 - Stoi ułan na widecie 09:00 Łódzkie drogi ku wolności - marszałek Józef Piłsudski odc. 8 09:10 Pogoda - 11.11 - 1 09:15 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 09:30 Z talerzem gęsiego - 1/19; magazyn 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:15 Warszawskie adresy Marszałka; reportaż 12:30 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /44/; teleturniej 13:00 Niepodległa Polska; felieton 13:15 Niepodległa Polska; felieton 13:35 Dni przełomu Warszawa 1918 kraj prod.Polska (2018) 14:20 Niepodległa Polska; felieton 14:30 Muzeum Wojska Polskiego; film dokumentalny 14:45 Niepodległa Polska; felieton 15:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.II - Murat IV, odc. 143 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, Murad IV, bolum 143) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 15:55 Pogoda - 11.11 - 2 16:00 Karty historii; program historyczny 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Las bliżej nas - odc. 23 - (N) (AD); magazyn 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Korona królów - odc 282 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 20:30 Z talerzem gęsiego - 1/19; magazyn 21:00 Twój Wybór; program publicystyczny 21:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:45 Pogoda - 11.11 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 Romeo i Julia z Łomży; reportaż 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 W tyle wizji 00:45 Ocaleni; reality show 01:50 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.II - Murat IV, odc. 144 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, Murad IV, bolum 144) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 02:40 Muzeum Wojska Polskiego; film dokumentalny 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:15 Wiadomości rolnicze; program rolniczy 03:45 Echa dnia 04:00 Karty historii; program historyczny 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 04:55 Z talerzem gęsiego - 1/19; magazyn 05:30 Żołnierska nuta; reportaż 05:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:20 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 78; reportaż 06:45 Supełkowe ABC - odc. 147 - (JM); magazyn 07:05 Figu Migu - odc. 10 Tiku tak - tiku nie - (N) (JM); program dla dzieci 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:25 Historia jednego obrazu - /101/ Ranny powstaniec - Stanisław Witkiewicz; felieton 11:40 Święto Niepodległości 2019 - transmisja uroczystości państwowych w Warszawie 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2076 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 14:00 Blondynka s.VII - odc. 88* (seria VII, odc. 10) - Spiski - (N); serial TVP 14:55 Niepospolita; film krótkometrażowy 15:20 Słowa, które znaczą - koncert z okazji Święta Niepodległości - (N); koncert 17:00 Korona królów - odc 265 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:50 Niepodległość - (N) 86'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2018) 19:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2076 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Baśnie i Legendy Polskie. Jurata. Królowa Bałtyku; widowisko kameralne 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 O mnie się nie martw s.X odc. 9/13 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 21:30 Piłsudski w Sulejówku; felieton 21:45 Polonia 24 22:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:10 Focus on Poland - (219) 23:30 Koncert ku czci marszałka Józefa Piłsudskiego 00:20 Odrodzenie - impresja filmowa; film animowany 00:30 Korona królów - odc 265 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 01:00 Polsko - indyjskie serca; reportaż 01:20 Supełkowe ABC - odc. 147 - (JM); magazyn 01:35 Figu Migu - odc. 10 Tiku tak - tiku nie - (N) (JM); program dla dzieci 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Zegar z kukułką; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 O mnie się nie martw s.X odc. 9/13 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2076 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:20 Wolny Ekran - (170); magazyn 05:40 Piłsudski na Maderze (Piłsudski na Maderze) 8' kraj prod.Portugalia (2017) 05:45 Odrodzenie - impresja filmowa; film animowany 05:55 Focus on Poland - (219) 06:10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 04:25 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 45 Podróż do wyspy tańczących krabów - (N) (AD); magazyn 04:40 Mój zwierzyniec - odc. 14 - (N); magazyn 05:00 Domisie - Pysia Niechcemisia - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:25 Rodzina Treflików - Treflik królem, odc. 9 - (JM); serial animowany 05:40 Tata Lew - Dżungla, odc. 17 (Dschungelpuder); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002) 05:55 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 13 - Spotkanie z Kasią; serial animowany 06:10 Reksio - Reksio malarz, odc. 18; serial animowany 06:20 Tabaluga - Mroźny podmuch, odc. 30 (The big freeze); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 06:50 Smerfy - Małogłowe Smerfy, odc. 239 (Small Minden Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:20 Misiowanki - odc. 21 Zajęcie na lato (The summer job); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 07:50 Stacyjkowo - Bruno i smok, odc. 21 (Brewster And The Dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:05 Ernest i Celestyna - Dobre maniery, odc. 13 (Les bonnes manieres); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2015) 08:20 Super Wings - Biwak na fiordach, odc. 123 (Camp Fjord); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2019) 08:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Smacznego!, odc. 24 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 08:45 Bella i Sebastian - Gdyby kózka nie skakała... , odc. 2 (The Curious Kid); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 09:00 Robot Trains - Victor przybywa, odc. 19 (Victor Arrives); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 09:20 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... autobus, odc. 54 (The Day Henry Met... a Bus); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 09:25 Domisie - Wybierać się jak sójka za morze; program dla dzieci 10:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Poduszkowiec, odc. 59; serial animowany 10:15 Zaczarowany świat sztuki - odc. 9; cykl reportaży 10:30 Andy na safari - Andy i humbak, odc. 31 (ANDY AND THE HUMPBACK WHALE); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018) 10:50 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Balonowi kumple, odc. 19 (Balloon Buddies); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 11:05 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 7 - Pole ryżowe (ep. 7 - La riziere da la colere); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 11:20 Super Wings - Sanki na Saharze, odc. 6 (Sahara Sled) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 11:35 Piosenki Niepodległościowe - Taki kraj 11:40 Miś Uszatek - Klucz, odc. 54; serial animowany 11:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - W razie czego dzwoń!, odc. 5 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 12:00 Helskie dzwony 23'; spektakl teatralny 12:30 Smerfy - Smerfy i curry, odc. 256 (Curried Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 13:00 Polak Mały; film animowany 13:10 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Na jeziorze, odc. 17 (Going Boating); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 13:15 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Pan Byk w sklepie z porcelaną, odc. 18 (Mr Bull in a China Shop); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 13:20 Piosenki Niepodległościowe - Taki kraj 13:25 Billy - kot, seria II - Łapy, szczęki i szczypce, odc. 19 (Raws, jaws and claws); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003) 13:55 Marta mówi! - Marta świadkiem, odc. 32 (Martha the Witness); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 14:20 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... autobus, odc. 54 (The Day Henry Met... a Bus); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:30 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 40 - Kasztanka; magazyn 14:50 To Timmy! - Timmy robotem, odc. 43 (Timmy the Robot); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:10 Yakari - Wielki Yakari, odc. 39 (Great Yakari); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 15:20 Dinotrux - Kleszczki, odc. 45 (Gearwigs); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 15:50 Gormiti - Naprzód hiperbestie, odc. 8 (Hyperbeasts go); film animowany kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (2019) 16:05 Tom i Jerry Show, seria II - Cyrkowiec Tom, odc. 5 (Big Top Tom); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 16:30 Inazuma Eleven - Wyzwanie dla świata!, odc. 71 (A CHALLENGE TO THE WORLD!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 17:00 Artur i Minimki - BETAMESZ BARBARZYŃCA, odc. 21 (BETAMECHE THE BARBARIAN); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2018) 17:30 Andy na safari - Andy i gorzyk, odc. 32 (ANDY AND THE MANAKIN); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018) 17:50 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Zapachowe porządki, odc. 21 (Snifferific); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria V - Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje, odc. 7 (Make New Friends But Keep Discord); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2017) 18:30 Shimmer i Shine - Poznaj swoje dżiny: Część 1, odc. 1 (My Secret Genies: Part 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 18:55 Piosenki Niepodległościowe - Przybyli ułani pod okienko 19:00 Wieczorynka - Misiowanki - odc. 33 Skarby ze strychu (Attic adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Nowa przyjaciółka Nutki, odc. 89 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 19:35 Wieczorynka - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham - Chcę się bawić całą noc, odc. 60 (Up All Night); film animowany kraj prod.Singapur, Australia, USA (2012) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Paraliżująca trema, odc. 13 (Cold Feet) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - O niepodległą bazę; widowisko kameralne 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Historia o duchu, odc. 56 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:20 Masza i niedźwiedź - Kto się nie schował ten gapa, odc. 13 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:30 Inspektor Gadżet - Wady woodoo, odc. 73 (Who Do Voodoo); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 20:45 Nowe przygody Piotrusia Pana - Wodna wróżka, odc. 47 (The Water Fairy); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2010) 21:15 Tom i Jerry Show, seria II - Pozbyć się przedrzeźniacza, odc. 7 (To Kill a Mockingbird); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 21:40 Doktor Who, seria 11 - To cię porwie, odc. 9 (IT TAKES YOU AWAY); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2019) 22:35 Naukowa kawaleria 23:30 Rok w ogrodzie 23:50 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn 00:05 Jak to działa? - odc. 119 Dlaczego rośliny rosną? - (N) (JM); magazyn 01:30 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:55 Pasja ekstremalna - odc. 2; magazyn 06:20 Gotowi do gotowania. Start! - (43); magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 35 "Koniec świata" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 36 "Czy siedzi z nami pilot" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 08:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.II - odc. 24 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 11) - Islamska żona - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.II - odc. 25 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 12) - Waga ciężka - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 103 (seria VIII, odc. 12) - Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Wieczna miłość s.I - odc 31 (Kara Sevda) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 65 "Majka podfruwajka" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 66 "Za późno" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:55 Camilla, jakiej nie znamy (REAL CAMILLA: DUTCHES OF CORNWALL, THE) 45'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018) 13:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 591 - Jeszcze nie czas - (N); serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 97 (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Rolnik szuka żony seria VI - odc. 8 - (N) (AD); reality show 17:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 34 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.II - odc. 19 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 6) - Osaczony - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 104 (seria VIII, odc. 13) - Wielkie otwarcie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Makłowicz w podróży. Bośnia i Hercegowina - Mostar; magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - odc. 5; widowisko muzyczne 22:45 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 35 (seria III odc. 9) - (N) (AD); serial TVP 23:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 243 "Kruche szkło" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 00:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 244 "Zabawa w chowanego" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 00:45 Ekstradycja 2 - odc. 2/9 - (N); serial TVP 01:55 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 3 - (odc. 1) - Inspiracje z natury - (N); reportaż 02:25 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 3 - (odc. 2) - Życie nocne - (N); reportaż 02:50 Jak to działa - odc. 142 Światłowody - (N); magazyn 03:25 Jak to działa - odc. 143 Sztuczna inteligencja czy jest się czego bać? - (N); magazyn 05:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:50 Był taki dzień - 11 listopada; felieton 07:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1994 - Wydanie 40; cykl dokumentalny 07:25 Panny i wdowy - odc. 5/5 - (N); serial TVP 08:15 Ex Libris - odc. 397; magazyn 08:45 Latarnik 52'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976) 09:50 Olbrzymy Oceanów - cz. 1/3 (Ocean Giants) - (N) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 10:55 Wisła od źródła do ujścia - odc. 2. Od ujścia Dunajca do ujścia Narwi - (N); film dokumentalny 11:55 Piosenką przez historię - 11 listopada; teledysk 12:10 Pan Tadeusz (Pan Tadeusz) - (N) 147'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999) 14:50 Niepodległość - (N) 86'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2018) 16:30 Historia Polski - Drogi do niepodległości - odc. 2; film dokumentalny 17:30 Flesz historii - odc. 468; cykl reportaży 17:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1990 - Wydanie 21; cykl dokumentalny 18:10 Polskie 100 lat - 11 Listopada 1918 roku 24'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2019) 18:40 Przeczytaj mi tę historię - odc. 20; felieton 18:45 Piosenką przez historię - 11 listopada; teledysk 18:55 Duma i uprzedzenie - odc. 1 (Pride and Prejudice, ep. 1) 53'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 19:55 1920. Bitwa Warszawska - (N) 110'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (2011) 22:00 Archiwum zimnej wojny - W kręgu paryskiej "Kultury"; magazyn 22:40 Wrota Europy - (N) 73'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1999) 00:05 Marsze Niepodległości - (N) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2017) 01:10 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Montgomery - (N); cykl dokumentalny 01:35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:21 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Minęła 8 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Msza św. w dniu Narodowego Święta Niepodległości pod przewodnictwem metropolity warszawskiego kard. Kazimierza Nycza - (JM) 10:00 Serwis Info Dzień - (AD) 10:22 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:51 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Święto Niepodległości 2019 11:40 Dla niesłyszących - Święto Niepodległości 2019 - transmisja uroczystości państwowych w Warszawie - (N) (JM) 13:20 Święto Niepodległości 2019 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM) 15:29 Info Dzień 16:49 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 Serwis Info Dzień 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Gość Wiadomości 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:50 Warto rozmawiać; program publicystyczny 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:31 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:02 Nie da się ukryć 00:32 Pogoda Info 00:45 Wiadomości - (N) 01:13 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 01:41 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:30 Warto rozmawiać; program publicystyczny 03:31 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 04:06 W tyle wizji 04:35 Pogoda Info 04:45 Światowiec - Miasto w mieście Medyna Tunisu 23'; magazyn turystyczny kraj prod.Polska (2014) 05:19 Filmy Dokumentalne TVP INFO - Nauka czytania 14'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 05:30 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 07:00 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - Spotkania z muzyką - Pożegnanie z muzyką narodową (FAREWELL TO NATIONALISM) 53'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1970) 08:00 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Białystok; reportaż 08:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Małgorzata Żaryn, Jan Żaryn 08:30 Pies 32'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973) 09:15 Sublokator - (N) 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966) 11:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 4/12 - Wieczne zmartwienia - (N); serial TVP 12:05 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki - (N) 47'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973) 13:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Małgorzata Żaryn, Jan Żaryn 13:20 Przerwana podróż - Andrzej Krzanowski 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2019) 13:55 Niepospolita 21'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Polska (2019) 14:35 Powrócim pełni sławy - koncert pieśni legionowych; koncert 15:55 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Białystok; reportaż 16:15 Trędowata - (N) (AD) 91'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976) 18:00 Legendy polskiego teatru - Łapa 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2003) 19:00 Teledyski 19:25 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:35 Panorama kina polskiego - Excentrycy, czyli po słonecznej stronie ulicy 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2015) 22:35 Kronos; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 23:20 Ciemnoniebieski świat (Tmavomodry svet) 107'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Czechy, Wielka Brytania, Dania, Włochy, Niemcy (2001) 01:20 Cyrano de Bergerac (Cyrano de Bergerac) 132'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1990); 03:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 04:30 Kino nocne - Ciuciubabka - (N) 49'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977) 05:30 Afisz kulturalny 05:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:20 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (39); reality show 06:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia dla narciarzy i kuracjuszy - (N) (JM); magazyn kulinarny 07:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 24 (90) Niemcy: Badeńska prowincja; magazyn kulinarny 07:55 Gotowi do gotowania. Start! - (44); magazyn kulinarny 08:35 Familiada - odc. 2518; teleturniej 09:05 Koło fortuny - odc 576 ed. 7; teleturniej 09:40 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1) - (N) 10:40 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - (N) 11:35 Familiada - odc. 2518; teleturniej 12:10 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Maraton Niepodległości - (1) 13:15 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Maraton Niepodległości - (2) 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 184; teleturniej 15:15 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Bohater potrzebny od zaraz. Złe pomniki (1); widowisko 16:20 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Bohater potrzebny od zaraz. Kim był Andrzej Celiwa? (2); widowisko 17:25 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Bohater potrzebny od zaraz. Orły, cokoły (3); widowisko 18:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W krainie dźwięków i smaków - (N); magazyn kulinarny 18:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 24 (91) Niemcy: Fryburg Bryzgowijskij; magazyn kulinarny 19:25 Gotowi do gotowania. Start! - (45); magazyn kulinarny 19:55 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (40); reality show 20:35 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1) - (N) 21:35 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - (N) 22:30 The Voice of Poland s. X - Live (15) 01:10 Koło fortuny - odc 575 ed. 7; teleturniej 01:45 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Pękajcie narody! (1); widowisko 02:50 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Serwus, Polsko! (2); widowisko 03:50 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Zjazd centrośmiechu (3); widowisko 04:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 15 - (N); serial TVP 06:25 Na sygnale - odc. 187 "Wzorowy ojciec" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:55 Na sygnale - odc. 188 "Truposz" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:30 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 5/22; serial TVP 08:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.IV - odc. 52 (seria IV, odc. 9) - W kręgu podejrzeń - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 09:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.IV - odc. 53 (seria IV, odc. 10) - Samotne serca - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 10:25 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 216 "Sie czyta, sie wie" sezon 11 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:55 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 217 "Emocjonalne zombie" sezon 11 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:35 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1176 - (N); serial TVP 12:35 Ranczo s.V - odc. 59 (seria V, odc. 7) - Doktor Wezół - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.IV - odc. 54 (seria IV, odc. 11) - Zaklęty rewir - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.IV - odc. 55 (seria IV, odc. 12) - Spływ - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 15:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXII - Odc. 283 (Ojciec Mateusz XXII, odc. 6) - Okup - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 16:20 Na sygnale - odc. 188 "Truposz" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:50 Ranczo s.V - odc. 60 (seria V, odc. 8) - Włoski rozłącznik - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Ranczo s.V - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 9) - Honor i zęby trzonowe - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:50 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 218 "Anioł, nie kobieta" sezon 11 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 19:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.IV - odc. 56 (seria IV, odc. 13) - Helena - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.X - odc. 128 (seria X odc. 7) - Celebryta - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 Ranczo s.V - odc. 62 (seria V, odc. 10) - Przymus rekreacji - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:20 Ranczo s.V - odc. 63 (seria V, odc. 11) - Przewroty kopernikańskie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.V - odc. 57(seria V, odc. 1) - Gwiazdeczka - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 00:15 Echo serca s.II - odc. 27 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 01:05 Strażacy s.I - odc. 10/10 - (N); serial TVP 01:55 Strażacy s.II - odc. 11 (seria II, odc. 1) - Stan gotowości - (N); serial TVP 02:55 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 5/22; serial TVP 03:55 Komisarz Alex s.XIII - odc. 157 - (seria XIII odc. 6) - Szary - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 04:50 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 216 "Sie czyta, sie wie" sezon 11 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 05:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:05 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17, Brazylia: 1/4F (1): Korea Południowa - Meksyk (Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17, Brazylia: 1/4F (1): Korea Południowa - Meksyk) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 08:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Podsumowanie startu Polaków (2) 10:10 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe ME - Bydgoszcz - podsumowanie 12:20 100 lat na dworze królowej - (N); film dokumentalny 13:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Doha - podsumowanie (Mistrzostwa Świata - Doha - podsumowanie) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 15:45 100 lat polskiego sportu; film dokumentalny 16:55 Piłka nożna - PKO Ekstraklasa: 15.kolejka: Legia Warszawa - Górnik Zabrze 19:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski 19:30 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Gol Ekstra; felieton 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 22:35 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 23:10 Snooker - Champion of Champions 2019 - Najlepsze zagrania (Champion of Champions 2019 - Najlepsze zagrania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 23:50 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17, Brazylia: 1/4F (2): Włochy - Brazylia (Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17, Brazylia: 1/4F (2): Włochy - Brazylia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 01:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17, Brazylia: 1/4F (2): Włochy - Brazylia (Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17, Brazylia: 1/4F (2): Włochy - Brazylia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 02:05 Sporty walki - ONE Championship - Masters of Fate, Manila 04:15 Podnoszenie ciężarów - Mistrzostwa Świata Tajlandia - kat. +87kg kobiet (Mistrzostwa Świata Tajlandia - kat. +87kg kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:20 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 78; reportaż 06:45 Supełkowe ABC - odc. 147 - (JM); magazyn 07:05 Figu Migu - odc. 10 Tiku tak - tiku nie - (N) (JM); program dla dzieci 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:25 Historia jednego obrazu - /101/ Ranny powstaniec - Stanisław Witkiewicz; felieton 11:40 Święto Niepodległości 2019 - transmisja uroczystości państwowych w Warszawie 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2076 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 14:00 Blondynka s.VII - odc. 88* (seria VII, odc. 10) - Spiski - (N); serial TVP 14:55 Niepospolita; film krótkometrażowy 15:20 Słowa, które znaczą - koncert z okazji Święta Niepodległości - (N); koncert 17:00 Korona królów - odc 265 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 17:30 Info Wilno 17:45 Czas honoru - odc. 15 "Na Serbii" s. II; serial TVP 18:35 Wielcy Polacy, wielkie historie - Atlas Niepodległości 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2017) 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie"; serial komediowy TVP 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 O mnie się nie martw s.X odc. 9/13 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 21:30 Piłsudski w Sulejówku; felieton 21:45 Polonia 24 22:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:10 Focus on Poland - (219) 23:30 Koncert ku czci marszałka Józefa Piłsudskiego 00:20 Odrodzenie - impresja filmowa; film animowany 00:30 Korona królów - odc 265 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 01:00 Polsko - indyjskie serca; reportaż 01:20 Supełkowe ABC - odc. 147 - (JM); magazyn 01:35 Figu Migu - odc. 10 Tiku tak - tiku nie - (N) (JM); program dla dzieci 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Zegar z kukułką; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 O mnie się nie martw s.X odc. 9/13 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2076 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:20 Wolny Ekran - (170); magazyn 05:40 Piłsudski na Maderze (Piłsudski na Maderze) 8' kraj prod.Portugalia (2017) 05:45 Odrodzenie - impresja filmowa; film animowany 05:55 Focus on Poland - (219) 06:10 Zakończenie programu